My Dearest Enemy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was blessed a second chance at life,but what would she do with it?She had her body,her name and her soul,but not her memories.But,she was alive;so...what now?Shes only interested in Go,and this one hottie who enjoys cheating her of a good game.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dearest Enemy**

**Summary: Kagome was blessed a second chance at life...but what would she do with it? She had her body from a century ago, and she had her name and her soul...but not her memories. However, she was alive; so...what now? Why, the only thing she seems interested in is Go, and of course this one hottie who enjoys cheating her of a good game.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Hikaru No Go**

**Couple: Kagome/Yuki Mitani**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Let's Play Go**

**-x-x-x-**

"_It's such a beautiful day, yes...beautiful indeed..."_ Kagome walked slowly through the busy streets of Tokyo, making her way to school, her hair and clothes were getting wetter and wetter as the rain fall became harsher and heavier. Wind blew ruthlessly and her hair stung her cheeks, neck and arms mercilessly as the rain and winds showed no promises of letting up. She didn't care; the cold shivers that ran down her spine, only proved she was still alive.

"Hey watch it!" Kagome hit the road when a burly girl knocked into her shoulder, successfully catching her off guard. Suddenly the rain no longer hit her.

"You okay?" She glanced up and stared at the umbrella that hovered high above her. She blinked and flinched back when the boy with charcoal black hair, charcoal grey eyes and black block framed glasses reached out his hand. He frowned and crouched down next to her, making sure to keep his umbrella above her.

"Yo, Kimihiro!" The boy jump and turned to see someone she recognized. Standing quickly, she ran behind the taller boy with wild dark red hair and gold amber eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked Kimihiro, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"She was knocked down by some girl, and I tried helping her up. Uh...you know her, Tetsuo?"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder; the edge of his uniform was clutched by the girl. "Yeah, she―" He stopped at the feel of her head, moving in a no motion against his back. "She's a girl I play Go with occasionally; Kagome. Never could get her into Shogi, tried once, but it didn't work."

"Oh, I didn't know you played Go with anyone."

"She's the exception. Look, it's raining and its cold, she's freezing, let's get inside. She's getting my clothes wet too."

"Right," The small group walked through the now empty courtyard and into the school where kids were rushing to classes. "She should go to the nurse for a change of clothes or something."

"Nah, it's fine; I'll take care of her. Come on Kags." Kagome followed after Tetsuo and never spared the other boy a glance. "You get to skittish around guys, you need to loosen up."

"I'm not skittish around you, Tetsuo."

"Yes, but you've known me long before _that_ happened." He stopped before the Go club room and turned to her. "Kimihiro is a good guy, he won't hurt you, that you can count on. However, that doesn't mean you should just go and let your guard down. He isn't the strongest, so I doubt he'd be able to put up much of a fight if someone were to try and hurt you. Just, don't go brushin' him off."

"Kay,"

"I'm assuming you brought a change of clothes?"

"Yes, it was raining."

"I know." He opened the door and checked inside. "Mitani, Hikaru, can I borrow you two out here for a minute?"

"Huh?"

"Che," Yuki stood and followed Hikaru out of the room. Hikaru asked what he needed and Yuki listened.

"I need the room."

"What! No way! We're in the middle of a game!"

"Look, just for a couple minutes. Kagome, be quick."

The two looked surprised when a girl walked out from behind Tetsuo's larger form and made her way into the room.

Yuki frowned when the door shut; Tetsuo moved to the front of it. "Who is she?

"No one you need to know."

"Eh? She isn't going to mess with our game is she?"

"Of course not! She needed to change her clothes, she's soaked."

"...no..._bathroom_, available?" Yuki questioned with a raised brow.

"She...look don't ask questions you're not prepared for." He listened to the shuffle of clothing. "Besides," Tetsuo paused, "it isn't my place to say. She can tell you her issues if she wants, but don't ask me." He opened the door as she walked up to it and she smiled, bowing politely to the boys before leaving them their stunned.

Yuki frowned. "Does she always carry a spare uniform?"

"Heh," Tetsuo started off in the opposite direction as Kagome. "Only when it rains."

"Huh?" Hikaru glanced between Kagome and Tetsuo. "He knows her, but who is she?"

"Don't know, don't care, let's finish that game up, it's my turn."

"What! It is not, it was my turn!"

"You callin' me a liar?"

"No, I'm saying it's my turn!"

Their bickering could be heard throughout the hall. Kagome chuckled and almost bumped into someone. "Oh, you are...Kimihiro. Thank you for earlier." She said, taking the boy by surprise.

"It wasn't much; I only kept you out of the rain, even that wasn't much help."

"Hehe, yes, I was already drenched. But that's what the spare uniform was for."

"Huh?" He looked her over and noticed all that was wet was her hair. "You must have left home before it started raining."

"After,"

"Then why not use an umbrella?"

She began walking with him, both heading towards the same direction.

"Well, I like the rain. I don't know why, I...um, this is my class. Bye Kimihiro."

"Oh, bye." He went inside the class a few doors down from her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed; the class was boring, and she hated her teacher. It was like he was glaring at his students every second of the day.

"You'll be writing an essay on the one most influential historian in your opinion. Tell me why, what they did, where their story began and how it ends; dismissed."

Kagome stood and departed from the class before the others had even packed their bags. It was her last class and she wanted nothing more then to get out of the school.

"Hey, careful!" She turned to the guy she had bumped into, and looked to the clattering of stones on the hall floor.

"Sorry...you...you are Tetsuo's friend...right." Kagome asked, getting on her knees before the boy with orange/brown hair and golden brown eyes, picking up the black stones.

"Yeah, Yuki Mitani, you are?" He helped gather the stones he had been carrying to the Go club room.

"I'm Kagome. He didn't tell you?" Kagome frowned. Normally, if Tetsuo didn't tell someone who she was, it was for a good reason. "I need to go, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Kagome stood suddenly and rushed away.

"Wait!"

"Hey, leave her alone. Mitani, I don't particularly like you, or trust you. Stay away from her."

"Or what, Kaga. Look, who is she? Kagome, I got that, but you seem awfully protective over her."

"..."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"...No."

"Childhood friend?"

"Not really."

"Fated lover?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Then answer me! Or I'll find out myself."

"It isn't―"

"Your place, I know." Yuki left with the stones, both the white stones and black stones held in both pots in his arms. He left in the same direction the girl had and when he caught sight of her walking out of the school doors he stopped. "Uh, hey." He called a girl over.

"Hm?"

"Could you take these to the Go club, I would do it myself, but uh...something came up." He pushed the pots into the girls' arms and left her crying out in protest, running to his locker; he threw on his shoes and grabbed his bag before taking off after the girl.

Tetsuo watched him and sighed, _'You hurt her, and you'll regret it.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki had been following her for a while, and finally, he lost her.

"Girl moved like she was dodgin' bullets."

"_**Kagome!"**_

"Huh?" Yuki moved past a large fence and froze. A large three story house in white with pale blue shutters and a light blue door, stone circles for a walk way and a picket fence, was what he saw. It was almost hidden behind the flourished trees of lush leaves. _'She...lives here?'_

"Kagome, you're back!" A girl with blond pigtails and grey blue eyes smiled brightly as she latched onto Kagome's hand.

Another child, a boy; with brown hair and green eyes latched onto her other hand and cried out, "Play with us! You promised you would!"

"Ah, I did? Alright then, what do you want to play?" They cheered with her words.

"Kagome!" The kids were silenced by the cold cracking voice of the elder woman who now stood at the door.

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"You are late..."

"...I...ran into someone, I had to help pick up―"

"No excuses! Get started on your chores, Mary needs her room cleaned and Molly needs her clothes changed. That boy you took in is an absolute menace, I want you to fix the broken vase in the breakfast room and afterwards...did...you bring home a classmate of yours and not tell me?"

Yuki felt his eyes widen when Kagome turned in surprise and then back to the elder.

"He...is working on a history project with me. I'll get on my chores right away, ma'am."

"No, no, go do that schoolwork of yours, but after that, come see me immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

"Take your brat with you." The woman held a little boy by the arm, the only one struggling to get away from the old woman. He had shoulder length orange/red hair and green eyes, maybe three or four years old.

"Yes, Shippou, come here." The boy took off running to her, and Kagome bowed to the elder and turned away, walking up to Yuki who moved out of her way. "Come on." She said, her voice was suddenly cold, her left hand was holding the boys gently but her tone had turned hard.

"..." Yuki silently followed, not saying anything as he made his way down the street with her. He almost bumped into her when she stopped abruptly at the playground.

"Why did you follow me?" She released the hand of the child who ran off to the slide. "Not only will I get in trouble, but now you will too. If you come near that woman's home again..."

"What is the old lady going to do?"

"Anything she can to ruin a person's life, and I just happen to be her favorite victim to terrorize."

"You were surrounded by ten's of kids, whose were they?"

Kagome turned to the playground and sighed, walking forward; she sat on the playground pebbles and waited for him to join her. "Who knows, they were all orphan's. That woman, Lady Kaga, Tetsuo's grandmother on his father's side...she took them all in, and me as well. When I was a baby, she found me lying in a well, dry of any water. She told me I was a silent baby, and that when she saw me, she knew I was destined for a great many things, but sadly...that woman died when her son died, this woman is heartless, and cold. Tetsuo no longer receives the kind smile that had once drawn us to the elder woman. Now, I am the house keeper, and in exchange, I live under her roof and she supports me. Tetsuo know doubt refuses to tell everyone, and that's because I asked for his silence, please, don't be mad with Tetsuo. He's the only family I have...oh, hey, you were holding Go stones earlier; you play, right?"

"Mm, yeah, I do."

"Would you play me?"

"I play for stakes."

She thought about it for a while then smiled. "How does 20,000 yen sound?"

"Sound's like an easy game."

"Hehe, we'll see."

"No board."

"Hm? Sure there is, over there." She pointed a ways away. On the other side of the park was a permanent Go table. "See?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Shippou, come along." Shippou seemed to be contemplating whether he should go or stay on his swing; he quickly ran after her.

"Alright,"

Shippou peeked over the table.

"Any handicaps?"

"Do I look like I need one?" Yuki looked her over and smirked.

"Not at all." He took handful of stones and she placed two down, "Two, four, six, seven."

"I'll be white."

"Then I'll go first." The two switched jars and Yuki placed his first piece down. "D-16, corner star point."

"E-3, ascending." She said as she placed her piece on the board.

Shippou smiled and picked up a stone from the ground before slipping it into Kagome's pot.

The pieces began falling quickly to the board, his and her's mingled in a checker pattern until they were taking pieces on every turn, one right after the other. Kagome occasionally would grab a stone and flick it to the side before grabbing another and placing it on the board. Finally, no more moves could be made.

"Territory count."

Kagome watched him move hers with his but she didn't care.

"56 and a half."

"54," Kagome smiled and handed him the neatly folded money. "Good game, next time though..." She stood and took Shippou in her arms. "Play me without your cute tricks." She laughed when his cheeks became tinted with blush; walking back to her _home_ to do her chores.

Yes, that game may have ended on a cheating note, but _their_ game...had just begun. Kagome knew, she was going to enjoy this game.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dearest Enemy**

**Summary: Kagome was blessed a second chance at life...but what would she do with it? She had her body from a century ago, and she had her name and her soul...but not her memories. However, she was alive; so...what now? Why, the only thing she seems interested in is Go, and of course this one hottie who enjoys cheating her of a good game.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Hikaru No Go**

**Couple: Kagome/Yuki Mitani**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**Japanese 4 Thought!**

**Jiji = Grandfather**

**Chijin = Friend**

**The Cute Way 2 Say It!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Playing Housekeeper?**

**-x-x-x-**

_It was all he could think about; that game. She had called him on it, and now he wanted a rematch, just to prove he could beat her without cheating. However, considering the game was two days ago and she hadn't been to school since...that was a little hard._

"Hey! Kaga, where is Kagome?"

Tetsuo turned to Yuki with a raised brow. He, Hikaru, Kimihiro and Yuki were at lunch; well...Hikaru, Yuki and Tetsuo were, Kimihiro was in his own little world, reading about 'Go', of course. "I would know?"

"She lives with your grandmother; so yeah, I would assume you'd know _something_."

"...she stayed home to watch over one of the kids. They came down with something and she's worried. It doesn't help that my grandmother hasn't been doing all that well either."

"Oh?" Not all that interested, Yuki decided he might as well gather as much information as possible, considering Tetsuo was rarely this talkative with him.

"Yeah, she fell ill too, the night before."

"..." Yuki said nothing. _'The old lady wanted to talk with her...though...at first I thought it was to yell at her or scold her, but...' _He sighed; rubbing the back of his neck he stood up and grabbed his tray. "I'm skipping the rest of school."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, not bothering to argue with his friends' decision, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't change anything.

"...I haven't decided if I'll go through with it yet, so I won't answer."

Tetsuo glared at Yuki's retreating back, knowing perfectly well that he'd go to his grandmothers' place; undecided or not.

"Damn him,"

"Hm?" Hikaru looked at Tetsuo, a Dango and stick was sticking out of his mouth, other foods were in his hands. "Wats da ma'er?"

Tetsu glared at the younger boy before answering, "Nothing, and don't talk with your mouth full; it's disgusting."

"Hm?" Hikaru swallowed and wiped his mouth clean, "Hehe, sorry."

Tetsuo shook his head and pulled the book Kimihiro was reading out of his hands and pointed to the food in front of him. _'I swear, when Akira is here, Hikaru actually acts tolerable; or that Akari girl.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yuki walked up to the gates of the three story orphan home and just stared. _'Now what?'_ He sighed, "Hey, I was in the neighborhood and thought about dropping by since you haven't been at school and all..." He slapped a hand over his face before dragging it down over his lips and staring at the door. "I came by because Tetsuo was being vague and I was curious..." He frowned, _"Save me,"_ He muttered.

"Are you here to see Mama?"

He jumped and looked up to one of the many second floor windows. The little boy from the other day that had joined him and Kagome was standing at the window with a cookie in hand.

"Uh...yeah, I think..."

"Kagome?" The boy questioned again.

"Yeah,"

"Come on in, she's upstairs, on the third floor, back room."

"R-right." He walked up to the door and turned the knob, finding it to be open he continued in.

Stepping inside, he found the entrance to have a wood floor with a thin and long rug running all the way down the entrance hall. He looked to the staircase at the end and kicked his shoes off before picking them up and tossing them into his bag before placing it by the door and walking down the hall. He made his way upstairs and noted the few pictures that lined the walls as he went up. One of each student, but farther up, he found a bunch of Kagome and Tetsuo. They stopped when Kagome was around the age of, eight or nine years old. He stooped on the second floor and looked left, the other staircase was flooded with the kids he'd noticed missing from the front yard. They were all asleep and blocking his way.

"Great,"

"You could put them in bed."

He looked to see Shippou and sighed, _'I placed my self in the wrong position, and he captured me.'_

Though the pun was meant for Go, it really felt as if he was a lone black stone surrounded on all four sides.

"Where do I put them?" He asked.

"That boy is Cory, he goes in this room, with Daisuke, and Hui."

'_...Hui?'_ He picked up 'Cory', and with Shippou opening the door for him and pulling the blankets down, he place the boy in bed. He repeated this action with twelve other kids before he cleared seven steps. He noticed that their were nine left and mentally cursed.

"Their rooms are down that hall, but be extra quiet. Grandma Kaga's asleep at the end of the hall."

'_Lovely,'_ He sighed and picked up the little blonde he'd seen pulling on Kagome the other day. Shippou guided him carefully to the little girls' room and he noted the difference in hers and the others. From what he could tell, she was the youngest, and was the favorite.

"This is her room and Kagome's."

"Kagome shares it?"

"Well...yeah. Hanako stopped breathing once, when she was asleep...Kagome is very protective of her, because at the time, she had been the only one here, and had saved her with...uh...you know, that mouth thing."

"Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation?"

The boy stared at him blankly. "Well, I was going for mouth to mouth, but yeah, that works too."

Yuki rolled his eyes, placing the little girl in the bed; he checked and made sure she was okay, leaving the door cracked before continuing to the others. "So what? Kagome moved her into her room?"

"Mm, yeah; but when Kagome gets sick, Hanako stays with me."

"I see; Shippou, if I'm correct."

"Yep." Shippou beamed.

"You're her son?" Yuki asked, tucking in the second of the last nine kids.

Shippou paused, "N-no...uh, my mom and dad are dead. She found me. She found me under mama."

Yuki looked at him for a moment, but he said nothing.

"Mama was shot, and they hadn't seen me yet, so she said _'Hush little one, don't cry.'_ Mama had kept me from their view while they killed my dad. I didn't see it, but I heard it well enough. Mama said one more thing, _'Stay still, and be quiet, no matter what happens, my little one.'_ And then they shot her again. She stopped talking after that."

Shippou felt the tears running down his cheeks; moving his hand, he flipped it so the palm faced up. A tear fell into his hand and he stared at it, trembling slightly. He felt someone pick him up and walk back down the stairs.

Yuki ignored the look the boy was giving him as he went in search of the kitchen. Finding it relatively easy, Yuki walked in and placed the boy on the counter before walking to the three fridge's that were placed right next to each other. Opening the freezer, he smiled at the gold mine he'd found. Grabbing a fudge popsicle and a rainbow pop, he held the two out to Shippou who looked curiously at them, then at Yuki.

"We aren't aloud any sweets before dinner."

The image sudden of Kimihiro scolding him for playing go incorrectly popped into his head. "It will be our little secret, now pick, or I'll eat them both."

His eyes widened and he picked the rainbow popsicle. Yuki smiled at that before placing the fudge pop back in the fridge.

"Aren't you going to eat the other?"

"I wasn't ever going to eat it. I grabbed the other as an alternate choice."

"...oh..." Shippou looked down at the red tip of his popsicle before he began devouring it. He hadn't realized he was smiling, but Yuki was thankful for it. He wasn't the best at comforting people, much less kids...this just happened to be something his dad had done for him a few times. Of course, his mother was against him eating sweets before breakfast too, like any mother should be...but...it was their little secret.

"I'll be back,"

Shippou nodded, his lips starting to turn green with the lime flavored part of the rainbow pop.

'_Maybe I should have just given him the fudge pop; leaves less evidence.'_ Yuki made his way back up the stairs and looked the kids over. Without Shippou guiding him, he'd have to guess their rooms, which would be difficult...

"You,"

He froze, turning suddenly; he saw the elder staring at him coldly from down the hall.

"Ah, Lady Kaga. I'm a friend of Tetsuo's and Kagome's from school; Mitani, Yuki." He bowed nervously; that look on her face was horrifying.

"...what are you doing inside?"

"Oh, putting the kids to sleep, but...I don't know where the last seven go."

"...you put the others to bed?"

"Mm, yes ma'am."

"..." She stared for what seemed like forever. "Ling and Ming, the twins; they go in the room on the left." She pointed at the door. He looked at the kids and noted the two kids holding hands with similar features. He picked one up and untangled the twos hands before taking her into the room, then doing the same with the boy before tucking them both in. "Taki, his room is next to the twins," He noted only two boys were left. "The other boy, Gaito, is in the other bed in the room."

Once more, Yuki nodded and carried the two boys to their room.

"Those three girls go in this room." She pointed to the last and remaining room in the hall, aside from her own.

"Yes ma'am," He carried the girls, one after another into the room, then once more, he tucked them all in.

"Now what are you doing here?" She asked I her old croaking voice, still obvious that she wasn't feeling well.

"I just...came to help Kagome."

"...I see, be quiet about it."

"...right, I will." He bowed and returned down to the kitchen, the woman's curious eyes following him as he did. _"Shippou,"_ He whispered; the boy was throwing the stick to his Popsicle away when he came in. _"Clean up your face, Tetsuo's grandmother just woke up."_ The boys' eyes widened and with a lot of soap and water, he managed to clean the colors off his face...but...not his tongue or teeth. _"Brush your teeth, and then get ready for bed."_ He nodded; knowing there was no way around nap time, seeing as he was already getting sleepy.

Yuki watched him and made sure he did as told, finding that this really was no different then getting Hikaru to listen to what he was told. _'Actually, Shippou listens better.'_ He grinned at the thought; turning to the lady who stood at her door with a day minder open.

"This is for you. These are her daily chores, don't miss any of them, or it will come down on her." He swore the old lady had horns hidden somewhere in that mess of grey hair, but nodded none the less as he took the book and read the list. She left him to it and returned to bed.

Making sure to keep his voice in a whisper, Yuki began his manual labor, _"Let's see,"_ He looked at the round wall clock that hung above him. _"11:10,"_ He looked back down at the book, _"11:00, put kids down for nap; check."_ He took the pin clipped to the booklet and placed a check in the small box next to 11:00._ "11:20, do dishes...maybe I should have stayed at school."_ He sighed before heading into the kitchen, "Well, it isn't so bad." Only a sink full, he opened the dishwasher and saw it empty, thanking whatever gods there were for that. Last thing he wanted to do was hunt down where to put what. He finished the dishes within a matter of 12 minutes and moved to dry his hands. A sound upstairs caught his attention and he turned the water faucet off before heading upstairs. He listened and heard the sound coming from Hanako and Kagome's room.

"_Hanako?"_ He walked up to the door and peaked inside the cracked door way to see the two or three year old blonde sitting up straight, staring straight ahead as if in a trance. He gently pushed the door to see if she would notice him, but saw she hadn't even moved. He walked in and over to the bed where he got on one knee before the bed. "Hanako?"

She didn't move or show any signs of hearing him.

"Hanako, are you alright? Is something wrong?" He watched her lips move but no sounds came out, "I'm sorry?"

"_...Jiji..."_

"...eh, Jiji?"

"_Sai...Jiji..."_

Her eyes brightened from the momentarily dull purple they had just been, back to the bright violet they were.

"Huh? Oh, Hanako's fwiend?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

He frowned, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, Mitani, Yuki. Lie back down and go to sleep Hanako,"

She smiled and nodded. "Sleep-a-by, Yuki-Chijin,"

"...yeah," he watched her until she fell back to sleep before leaving, keeping the door cracked once more. He took one more look at the girl curiously before heading to the third floor and back room. He opened the door carefully and silently, smirking at the sight in front of him.

Kagome was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed beneath her head on the bed asleep. Yuki noted the little girl who lay asleep peacefully beneath the warmth of the blankets and close watch of Kagome. Moving to the corner of the room where a few blankets lay, he grabbed one and carefully, he pulled it over her.

He left the room and finished the large list of chores given to him. He finished picking up the toys, silently cleaning up the rooms, aside from the old lady's; he swept and mopped the kitchen and swept the porch and walkway, then...he tiptoed back up stairs tiredly and placed the book down next to her, having added something in it before leaving her once more. He checked on Hanako and found her sleeping peacefully still; the sound of footsteps behind him told him that the old lady was once again up. _"I'll be going now," _He whispered so not to wake Hanako up. The woman nodded and thanked him in kind as he left, pulling his shoes on and bag over his shoulders before locking the bottom lock on the door and shutting it behind him. He jiggled it twice to make sure it wouldn't open, then left, stretching his arms out wide and crossing them behind his head.

"Man I'm wiped,"

"Mitani!"

Yuki stopped and saw Tetsuo, Hikaru and Kimihiro standing there in front of him. "Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me!" Tetsuo glared, "What happened? Did you do anything to Kagome?"

'_Did I...what? Why does he think I'd do something to her?'_

His eyes hardened, "She's asleep, Kaga. She was the whole time I was there. I just...look, it's not important, I'm tired, so I'm going home for some R and R...unless of course, you had something _else_ to say?"

He said nothing, but kept his glare on him. Yuki took his silence as his dismiss and left, not caring what any of them thought; he just wanted to get home, and quickly.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Kagome)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke to the feel of someone shaking her, turning to see Tetsuo standing above her with Hikaru and Kimihiro looking at her with worry.

"Tetsuo...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

He frowned, "Mitani was here."

"He was?" She expressed her shock almost waking the little girl asleep on the bed. She stood and ushered the boys out, looking back at the blanket that had fallen off of her and the book she hadn't placed there that lay on the floor. She picked it up and sighed. "Lady Kaga is a slave driver." She opened the booklet up to the present date and her eyes widened at all the small black checks. Turning the page curiously, she smiled at the list of chores for tomorrow. _'4:00...Rematch...'_

"Rematch?" Tetsuo asked.

"Hehe," She smiled, "Nothing Tetsuo, just...talking about a...fair...game of Go."

"Go?"

She said nothing more as she began waking the kids from their naps, looking forward to what awaited her tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I'm getting back into Go, sorry it took so long! Please Regard me Kindly, Read and Review, SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
